With You
by ANBUShizuka
Summary: No matter what she was wearing, no matter how bad she was stressing, no matter whose blood she was covered in...he loved her. KakaShizu


Title: With You

Pairing: KakaShizu

Summary: No matter what she was wearing, no matter how bad she was stressing, no matter whose blood she was covered in...he loved her.

Disclaimer: Me no own NARUTO. Happy? No? Me neither.

A/N: Listened to the radio and Jessica Simpson's "With You" came on and made me have fluffy, warm thoughts about Kakashi and Shizune (it also kinda involved my absolute fave pairing ever but...I felt like writing some cute KakaShizu. I'll keep the yuri version to meself). Enjoy! And remember that I've revised the first two chapters of _Shizune Gaiden_, so please go read those and review! The third chapter will be out soon!

[X]

The soft sounds of food sizzling and water running, accompanied by the captivating smell of food, roused the silver-haired man from his bed. He grinned and ignored the mask that had been thrown away from the bed last night. Kakashi noted, as he stood in the middle of her bedroom, that his shirt was missing. The jōnin chuckled, pulled on his pants and walked down the carpeted hallway to the living room which was separated from the kitchen by a bar-type counter. He looked into the kitchen and smiled, seeing her at the stove, frying some eggs; her short, raven hair was messy and his shirt was at _least_ two sizes too big on her slender frame. One sleeve slipped seductively off her shoulder and- what Kakashi knew was- she didn't even know it was sexy. He tip-toed up behind her, his hands slowly raising to cover her eyes as he whispered huskily in her ear, "Good morning, beautiful."

She laughed and he silently noted that it was definitely more melodious than bells chiming. "Good morning, Kakashi. You hungry?" She peeked over her shoulder at him after he had removed his slightly calloused hands, her onyx-colored eyes glittering cheerfully.

"Of course, woman, I'm starving!" Kakashi kissed her pale cheek and waggled his eyebrows at her as he continued, "We worked off dinner last night within ten minutes, I swear!"

"Kakashi!" she scolded, batting at his arm gently. She turned back to the food, shifting it with the spatula. The ebony-haired female murmured, "Kakashi, thank you for last night. I just..." Tears threatened her usually calm expression as she said, "I didn't feel beautiful. I was covered in blood from a mishap at work and Tsunade escaped her office again- she said she gave up alcohol but you _know_ she can't help herself- and besides all that, my yukata is so old and dull and-"

A gentle pressure silenced the ranting kunoichi as Hatake Kakashi kissed her, his mouth moving gently but firmly over hers. She gave a quiet grunt of appreciation. Slowly, he pulled back and she whimpered, trying to follow his movement; she was halted. Looking up at him, she saw his expression and it shocked her still: in his face was the look of a man so utterly and undeniably in love that it would have been painful and heartbreaking if the affection was not mutual. Thankfully, she admitted, it was mutual because he was the best thing that had ever happened to her. He pulled her into a loving hug, one of his arms curling around the small of her back while his other hand went to tangle in her hair and force her cheek to his hard chest. Leaning down, the silver-haired shinobi rasped, "You are everything I could possibly want. You're smart, you're funny, you're a little eccentric-"

"Hey!" she objected.

He smirked and continued, "You know just when to brush your hand against mine in a meeting to make sure I don't jump the table and smack Genma when he looks at you-" She giggled at that and Kakashi swore he fell in love all over again. "You're hard-working and sweet and beautiful-" She snorted at that- very unlady-like but he loved it all the same- and he pressed on, "I'm serious. You are so _gorgeous_. Perhaps not in the sense that Tsunade-sama is but that doesn't matter. You have a different type of beauty and that's perfect for me. I don't want a woman like Tsunade. She's...well, she knows what people think of her and frankly, she likes to show that off because she just has that sort of confidence. But your beauty is subtle...your nose turns up just a little, your lips are soft, your eyes- oh great Kami-sama, your _eyes_-" Kakashi had to take a breath to steady himself. He wasn't the type for these kinds of rants, feeling that most of the time they were unnecessary and pointless. But his abnormal verbosity at the moment was needed. He urgently hissed, "I _love_ you for _you_. For all the worries, the tears, the laughs, the anger and fears. I'm in for the long haul, ok?"

She nodded, moving slightly to kiss him tenderly, her slender fingers curling in his silver hair and lightly scratching his scalp. He let her know he appreciated by groaning and reaching behind her to move the food off the burner. She protested, "But Kakashi-"

"Shh." He hushed her, gathering her in his arms and heading for the bedroom again. "Shizune, I'm not letting you out of our bedroom until you believe me that you're beautiful and wonderful and perfect for me."

The medic giggled again, leaning into his chest and gently running her nails along his shoulders. "Ok, Kakashi. Show me. But I want you to know something."

"What?" Kakashi asked. He fell onto the bed with Shizune spread under him, her creamy thighs parting to welcome him as they had the night before.

"I'll tell you later," she moaned quietly, pulling him into a passionate kiss.

[X]

A/N: Ha! Shall I post the lemon that accompanies this? How about this: you readers will decide. For now, this is just a one-shot. Leave me a review or PM to tell me if you think I should post the lemon in a second chapter. Please? I love you?


End file.
